Kidnapped
by Katief20
Summary: Nick Rowan is abducted by a ruthless gang - how can he stop them carrying out a daring robbery? *This story was one of my earlier pieces but I was never quite happy with it and have therefore undertaken a re-write.*
1. Chapter 1

It was bitterly cold that Monday night. After all it was only February and the night frosts were hard. Nick Rowan left Ashfordly after a night shift at approximately ten past midnight. He was driving the station mini van not wanting to ride the motor bike home on icy roads.

The route from Ashfordly to Aidensfield took him across the moors. Not far from Aidensfield the road jinked sharp right across the railway bridge. Nick slowed and turned across the bridge and as he did so the van listed sharply to one side and he heard a rather horrible noise from the wheel. Dammit, a puncture. He could change it, there was a spare in the back but it was just the hassle.

He stopped just past the bridge and got out. The night air was sharp enough to take your breath away. He went to the back of the van to get the spare and as he did so casually glanced across over the parapet of the bridge. And stopped.

He moved nearer the parapet and leaned over. Down there, on the edge of the railway line in the woodlands owned by Lord Ashfordly. Tiny moving lights –torchlight?

He chewed his lip. Poachers, had to be. He thought for a moment then went back to the van leaning in at the passenger side and ferreted for the radio. Best to call it in?

But as he reached in for the radio he heard behind him a definite "click" and he froze knowing what that noise was. A safety catch being released on a shotgun.

"Put down the radio." The voice had a distinct Geordie accent. It was clear and authoritative. "Don't look round. Just step back and kneel down. Hands on your head."

Nick stepped back. Knelt. Hands on head as instructed. Time to grab for the radio? Not a chance he thought. And what good would it do? No one would get to him in time.

He knelt, waited. He heard the man's boots crunch on the frost as he stepped toward Nick. Then nothing. Nick couldn't stand it and half turned his head as the man's gun swung down and connected with his skull just above his eye. Nick went down heavily.

The man grunted and then looked round as three other men emerged from the woods behind him.

"Copper was coming past, punctured a tyre. Gets out to deal with it and notices your lights down there. So next thing he's about to radio in. I don't know mebbe he thought you were poachers." The man made sure the safety catch was back on the gun. "So next thing you know it would be extra coppers down here of a night for the next week or so. Which given we're meant to be robbing the mail train on Friday night would be a bit unfortunate for us wouldn't you say?"

One of the other men ashen faced said, "Hell, what were we out here for anyway? We didn't need another bloody run through for God's sake?"

The Geordie retorted, "Of course we did, man. The timings have got to be perfect you know that! Look we can't stand arguing here. Get him down that track into the woods whilst we work out what to do. Jim, get that tyre changed on that van, keep your gloves on and quick as you like, then, take it to the old quarry workings and leave it there. We can't have police searching round here for him. We'll pick you up when we've got a plan together. For Christ's sake don't be seen driving it."

Jimmy looked unhappy but got to work.

The other men carried Nick down the track into a clearing where their Land Rover stood. They put him down on the grass, on his side. The Geordie knelt next to the injured police constable and shone a torch on Nick noting the blood trickling down his face from the cut on his head. Next the Geordie put two fingers on Nick's neck feeling the pulse then saw that the constable's eyes were flickering and he tried to move a hand as if to put it to his head. The Geordie took his wrist, preventing him. Looking up he said, "Well boys, he's waking up. So if you've any ideas I'd come up with them now."

"We could finish him and bury him," one man said.

"Ah no." The Geordie spoke definitively. "No way Colin. I'm in it for robbing a train, giving someone a bang on the head if I have to but murder, no. Especially murdering a copper."

"I agree," the other man said.

"Well come up with an idea yourself why don't you Tony?" Colin snapped. He looked at the Geordie. "And you Matt. You're supposed to be our "leader" – he spat out the word. "Any great ideas?"

Tony said, "We could take him back with us. Keep him in the cellar of the house. And then rob the train as planned and arrange to fire the house but leave him outside in t'barn or summat. Someone'll find him when the house goes up."

"We'd have to be careful, like. Cover our faces when we deal with him," Matt said slowly.

"They'll search everywhere for him," Tony said

"Aye. But they won't be searching round here. Up at the quarry, mebbe. But they'll be engrossed with a missing bobby and leaving the field clear for us." Matt grinned. "I like the idea." He looked down as Nick groaned. "He's coming round fast. Quick get his tie off, and fasten his legs together with it. I'll handcuff him – give me a lift, Tony."

So they handcuffed Nick's hands behind his back and tied his legs together with his police tie. They took off his belt with his truncheon etc on it and tossed it casually in their Landrover. And then they hauled Nick into the back of the vehicle.

Tony and Colin jumped in the back with Nick and Matt got in the driving seat. From under their seats Tony and Colin took out balaclavas and put them on.

The Landy shot down the track out of the woods and back onto the road. And Nick came round properly with a groan and an almighty headache. Could feel something running down his face – blood? Wanted to wipe it away, couldn't move his hands and realised he was handcuffed and his feet were tied. Christ what was going on?

And then he saw a shadowy figure in a balaclava and brandishing a rifle leaning over him. It was Colin. "You don't speak, you don't move," he said to Nick. "Unless you want another bang on the head."

Nick whispered, "Who the hell are you – what's.."

Colin grabbed hold of his hair roughly forcing Nick's head back."Did you not hear what I said. No speaking! Shut it!"

He slammed Nick's head back down on the Landy floor. Nick got the message. He lay still trying to see, to gauge anything that might explain this.

The Landy slewed to a stop. Someone got in. A voice said, "He's awake. Say nothing."

The Land Rover set off again. Nick, disorientated and confused, could not gauge anything of who he was with, where the Rover was going or even how long he had been in the thing. And now it was stopping with a screech of brakes. The rear doors opening the men getting out. The one who'd threatened him turning back to Nick. "You keep quiet. We're only next to the van. Don't start anything."

They shut the van doors and locked them. Nick wasn't going to make it easy for them. He began to kick the doors ignoring the throbbing in his head. He had to fight back.

Next thing the doors opened again. "Right." Matt jumped in beside him and tied a scarf over Nick's eyes. "You're getting out and we're walking all right?"

"Where, what's going on?"

His questions were ignored. The scarf was tied over his eyes, the tie cut from round his legs. He was hauled out and half dragged, being held between Matt and Colin. "Up a step now." Nick did not know it but the Land Rover had pulled up outside a farmhouse once part of a lonely remote hill farm, in some state of dilapidation and disrepair having been uninhabited for some years. Nick was being hauled into the kitchen and at the back of the kitchen was an old wooden dresser. But Jimmy and Tony were moving this and hidden behind it was a door. They opened this and this showed a steep flight of concrete steps leading down to the cellar.

Nick was guided to this and then Matt said, "Steep stairs here, going down."

Nick jibbed. "No, what the hell's going on!"

"Look. Here's the deal," Matt spoke calmly but threateningly. "These steps are steep. You walk down them and let us guide you. Or we kick you down. Your choice."

Nick frightened of really hurting himself stopped fighting and allowed them to haul him down into the cellar. A pretty miserable place. Stone flagged, a grating inserted high into the wall which in daylight hours allowed a meagre amount of light. Round the wall at the bottom, a pipe for water perhaps? There was no lighting other than a powerful lamp set down on a box in a corner.

Nick was hauled over to a corner where a mattress had been placed. He was told to sit down. He reluctantly slid down the wall sitting on the mattress. The handcuffs were removed, the blindfold taken away. Nick silently looked at the four men all wearing balaclavas.

"What the hell is going on?" he spoke quietly trying not to show fear."You can't kidnap a copper. Have you any idea of the amount of people who'll be looking for me."

"They won't find you here. Take off your coat, jacket and boots." Matt rapped out the orders.

"What?"

"Look the rules are we tell you what to do and you do it. Or you will get hurt. We have a job to do and you have got in the way. So you need to stay with us. When we have finished our plans we will let you go or arrange for someone to find you. But you have to do as you're told if you want to get through this."

"What job? What plans?"

Matt sighed. "And that includes, asking no questions. So, coat and jacket?"

Reluctantly Nick gave up his heavy greatcoat and police jacket. Even more reluctantly he undid his boots. This cellar was freezing and he felt vulnerable in just shirt sleeves.

Tony left the cellar with Nick's things. Matt put the bracelet of one handcuff on Nick's left wrist. Colin ran a length of chain round the pipe and padlocked it onto the free bracelet of Nick's handcuffs. He could not move too much either way as the pipe was bracketed at close intervals and the chain would not go over these brackets. He could not stand either as the chain was not long enough for that.

"You can't do this! You're mad!" He looked up wildly as Tony came back and tossed a blanket at him.

"Right. We'll leave you to it." The men turned to leave.

"You can't do this! You can't leave me here! Christ!"

"We're up in the house. We'll make sure you're all right if you behave yourself. You behave yourself and you'll be out of here in a few days."

And the men left the cellar, turning out the lamp light leaving Nick in darkness, and locked the door at the top…..

Nick fought with the securing chain and handcuff. But he couldn't get loose. At first the adrenalin kept him going but as that wore off and the reality of his situation hit Nick realised he was in massive trouble. The cold for a start. It bit into his bones. He got the blanket round him but it barely touched the sides. He huddled up trying to conserve warmth. What the hell was he going to do? Who could find him here?


	2. Chapter 2

In the Police House at Aidensfield despite it being 4am lights were ablaze. Kate Rowan was with Oscar Blaketon in the small living room.

"Well,, there just not much that makes sense right now Dr Rowan," Blaketon was saying. "We found the van right enough. Up by the old quarry workings. But that doesn't make sense either. We don't know why he had gone up there. We do know the van had had a puncture – we found the damaged tyre in the back of the van. But that's it. Nowt else wrong with the van, it started fine when we tried it. So –"

Kate pulled her thick cardigan tighter around herself and looked into the fire. "So we don't know what's happened."

"We're searching, of course we are," said Blaketon. "Hard though in the dark and dogs no use – because of the frost they can't pick up a scent. But Dr Rowan, we will find him."

"Something has to have happened," she said. "He's been hurt or –"

"I agree. But right now, well, we just don't know. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it. Look, would you like someone to stay with you or –"

"Honestly, I'm fine. I – I'd like to go out there, look for him myself."

"No. Best you stay here Dr Rowan. Any news we'll bring it straight to you. I promise."

* * *

Some hours later that cold Tuesday morning dawn was beginning to break. Phil Bellamy had been out all night on the search. Of course they had found nothing apart from the empty mini van. Phil leaned against his car drinking coffee out of a flask. He offered some to Alf Ventress who accepted.

"Well?" Phil demanded of Alf who knew what he was being asked.

"It's a funny do," Alf replied. "Well, if we even knew why he was at the quarry might give us something to go on! I mean if he knew summat were going on up there why didn't he radio in for someone to meet him up there?"

"Unless he didn't get the time," Phil said soberly.

They looked up as Oscar Blaketon came over to them. "You two, you've been out all night. I want you to stand down for a few hours. You're no good to anyone if you're out on your feet. No!" He put up a hand as they protested. "I insist. Go on. Back on duty at the station at three o' clock."

"Same applies to you Sarge," Ventress said stolidly.

"Aye. I'll get my head down at the station in a while. Off you go, the pair of you."

* * *

Gina Ward, having a morning coffee at the Aidensfield Arms with her Uncle George looked up as someone banged on the front door. She went to open it and met Phil, looking grey with exhaustion on the step.

"Do you mind? I didn't want to go back to the flat. Well, Alf said I could go home with him but – I wanted to come here."

"Come in you daft beggar." She hugged him. "Anything?"

"Nowt. No sign. I don't think its looking too good."

George Ward got to his feet his heart going out to the exhausted young police constable. "Eh lad. I'll get some breakfast on and you'll eat summat."

"And then get them boots off and get your head down for a few hours," Gina finished.

* * *

Alf Ventress didn't get home. He got halfway home then the thought nagging at his head got bigger and bigger and eventually he turned back to the station at Ashfordly. He knew Oscar Blaketon would be there and he was pouring over maps of the search site with Inspector Woodley.

"Ventress! I thought you were stood down?" the Inspector said quizzically.

"Aye. Only I had a thought on t'way home." He nodded to the maps spread on the desk. "Round that quarry site are mine workings. Some marked some not. I thought –"

Oscar Blaketon paled. "You think he might have gone down one."

"Stumbling along possibly? In the dark? Woodley glanced at Alf. "You might have something there." He looked at Oscar Blaketon. "We need to check the mine shafts Sergeant."

"And I know one or two lads who worked in them workings for years," said Alf."They'll know all the unmarked ones an' all. Shall I –"

"You'd best get to it Alf," said Oscar. His face was taut and grim. Was this the answer to the mystery?


	3. Chapter 3

Nick had had a very poor night. He could not hear anything from the cellar and wondered if the men despite their words had gone and abandoned him. He had a splitting headache and had hurt his wrist fighting to get free. And cold – he had never known cold like it. Bluntly speaking by the time Jimmy with Tony behind him came down into the cellar that Tuesday morning Nick was not in great shape.

Jimmy turned on the lamp then he and Tony came over to Nick. Nick glanced up at them trying not to be intimidated by the two balaclava clad figures. Tony looked back at him. He saw the dried, crusted blood on the side of the young police constable's face. He saw that he was trembling and blue with cold. And his left wrist was a mess. Been trying to get loose Tony figured.

"Go upstairs and get the boss down here," Tony said to Jimmy.

"Eh?"

"Come on look at him, he's half bloody frozen."

"He'll come to no harm!"

"Do it will you!" ..

Jimmy said muttered something under his breath but went back upstairs leaving the lamp on but shutting the door at the top. Tony turned back to Nick. "We'll get you some more blankets," he said.

"Stop pretending you care."

"This was never part of the plan," Tony said. "Its just something that has to happen all right? We're not going to give you a hard time if you behave yourself."

In the kitchen Jimmy said to Matt, sitting at the kitchen table reading yesterday's paper, "Tony wants you to come down."

"Yeah?"

"Our mate down there is half frozen and he's got all blood on his face from that bang on the head you gave him. And his wrist is a mess. He's been trying to get free I reckon." Jimmy shrugged. "Tony's fussing about it."

Matt shut the paper. "I'll come down. Come with me Jimmy. Bring a bowl of hot water. Put some of that antiseptic in and bring that first aid stuff we brought."

Matt went down to Nick as Jimmy got the stuff together. Nick looked up warily at this man noting he was taller than the other one and when he spoke the thick Geordie accent. Matt looked at Tony who stepped aside letting Matt get closer.

Matt, wearing his balaclava, crouched in front of Nick. Reached for his left wrist. Nick snatched it away.

"Ah don't be stupid." Matt reached for it again. Nick let him take his wrist this time. Matt shook his head. "Why did you do that man? You should've known that chain wouldn't give."

Nick turned his head away looking past him at Jimmy coming into the cellar also with his face covered and with the things Matt wanted.

Matt said, "I'll put the chain on the other wrist. You make a mess of that and that's tough mind." With Jimmy and Tony watching Matt slipped the handcuff off Nick's left wrist and moved it onto his right.

"Now." Matt got a piece of gauze from the first aid pack and dipped it in the antiseptic. He began to wipe the dried blood from Nick's face.

"Why're you doing this?" Nick demanded.

"You behave yourself and we'll play fair," Matt said. "We don't want to hurt you and behave yourself and we won't." He placed a dressing over Nick's cut above his eye and then applied the same method to Nick's wrist, cleaning the cuts and then bandaging his hand and wrist.

"You have no chance," Nick told him bluntly. "You won't get away with any of this."

"Well, ah think I will," Matt said in tones of quiet confidence. He stepped away from Nick and spoke in low tones to Tony. "He can have a mug of tea and warm through some of that porridge we had for him. An' more blankets – bring three thick ones down."

"Aye."

The man went off taking a sulky Jimmy with him. Matt turned back to Nick. "You behave yourself now and we'll be away by Friday."

Nick's eyes narrowed. "Whatever you're planning involves the railway. That's why you were all down there by the railway line isn't it?"

"You were told – no questions. You'll get told nothing anyway," Matt said though he was a bit shocked by Nick's astute guess. He looked round as Tony came back. "Here y' are – tea, blankets, porridge."

Nick gave the food and drink a derisory glance. "Yeah right and what have you put in it?"

For answer Matt took a slug of the tea and ate a spoonful of the porridge. "There you are – no tricks, see. You need to trust us." He tossed the blankets at Nick and the men made to leave the cellar.

"Wait." Nick turned his head away. He hated to ask these men for anything. But he couldn't stand the bleak darkness much longer. "Can you leave the lamp on?"

"We'll leave it on until it gets proper light. Then you'll have enough light through the grating."

When they'd gone and the door had been locked Nick grabbed for the blankets wrapping himself up tightly. Looking at the food he ignored it. He didn't want it. But the tea was hot and good and he drank it thirstily.

Exhausted – there had been no sleep last night – and lulled by the warmth Nick fell into a heavy sleep curled up on the mattress. He didn't hear Jimmy come partly down into the cellar a bit later, take away the full porridge bowl and empty mug, then turn out the lamp and leave the cellar locking the door behind him.

"How is he?" Matt looked up from the map he was studying.

"Spark out. No trouble."

Tony grunted. "Its on the radio. Searching everywhere for him they are."

"Well they won't find him here," Matt said looking bored with the issue.

Colin, cleaning a gun in the corner, said "For all our sakes they better hadn't. Boss you won't like this but we could pull out you know. Get out whilst the goings good."

"Are you mad, man? All the work, the planning not to say the money I've put – we've put – into this?" Matt was angry.

"He's right Col," Tony said. "We're too far into this now."

"It'll be worth it when we're safely in Spain boys," Matt said quietly. "Made for life we'll be. Just need to hold our nerve is all."

* * *

Nick woke some hours later feeling cold and stiff. He sat up wearily and pulled his blankets tight around him. There was some light coming into the cellar through the grating.

He wondered where he was and what was going on back in Aidensfield. They'd be searching for him of course. Kate – she would be out of her mind. Nick ran a hand over his eyes. He could'nt bear to think of that.

His thoughts turned to what was going to happen. Would the men really go off, carry out what they were planning and leave him somewhere safe to be found? Or were they stringing him along? Was it more the case he wasn't going to get out of here at all?

He should try something, anything to get out of here. But what? He didn't even know where he was let alone have any idea of how he was going to get past the men – and there may be more of them than he had seen.

Tuesday dragged on but at just past three o'clock Matt came back down to the cellar a bowl of soup in one hand/ mug of tea in the other. Nick looked away as Matt came over to him.

"Soup and tea. You could do with eating something."

Nick glanced back at him. The one with the Geordie accent. He knew he didn't have much but he had to remember small detail. It could be useful later.

"I need to know," he said suddenly.

Matt looked at him.

"Am I getting out of here?" Nick asked.

"You've been told, yeah." Matt paused. "We're not interested in you. You've just got under our feet a bit. That's all. Look, if we were going to do you in would we have even bothered bringing you back here? No, we wouldn't."

"You have to let me go," Nick said in low tones, "You don't understand, they'll be out looking for me. They need to know I'm all right."

"They? Or anyone in particular?"

Nick looked away.

"We're not going to let you go. Not until we're ready like we said. We go off to do the job on Friday. We leave you in the barn because this place is going to be primed to go up in flames, two hours after we leave. The cavalry turn up to put out the fire and find you in the barn. Unharmed. And us, we're well away."

"You're going to rob a train." Nick paused. "Mail train?"

"You really should stop asking questions." Matt nodded at the food and drink. "Have that – we'll come down again later."

He turned and left the cellar. Nick still could not face food at all. He accepted the tea though taking the chance that they had spiked it with something. His aching head was throbbing less and that allowed him to think a bit more. Had to be a way out of this. Had to be. He knew he would be being searched for but they weren't going to find him here. The men he felt hollowly were right about that.

What train were they targeting? A specific train or perhaps even trains? God, he needed to get out of here, get the word out, stop it happening. How?. It was hopeless. He finished the tea and went back to sleep only waking an couple of hours later when the cellar door opened again and the lamp was put on. Another figure in a balaclava.

It was Jimmy. He picked up the untouched, full soup bowl and shrugged. He didn't really care if Nick ate or not, in fact, to Jimmy's mind he wouldn't have even bothered attempting to feed him. He'd survive a few days without wouldn't he?

"Its pitch black down here," Nick said. "Can the lamp be left on?"

"Why? Scared of the dark? Jimmy grinned making sure he was well out of reach. "You're big news on the radio. Looking for you all over they are. Anywhere but round here mind!" He upped the ante a bit. "Said on the radio your wife was very "distressed and concerned" whatever that means."

"You bastard." Nick glared at him in real hatred.

"That's rattled your cage hasn't it." Jimmy made a point of switching out the lamp and beating a retreat up the cellar steps.

* * *

Unaware of the earlier conversation and Jimmy's taunts Matt came down an hour or two later. Nick refused to look at him as he put down a cup of tea on the floor within his reach. "I don't want to leave that lamp on all night," Matt said, "I can let you have this torch though." He put that just out of Nick's reach but it did leave a soft light which was better than the thick black darkness..

Matt glanced over at Nick. "You all right?"

"You really want a serious answer to that?"

"I'm trying to make this easier for all of us."

"The way you can make this easier," snapped Nick, "Is to let me go, now. Put an end to this!"

"That's not going to happen. You need to accept it." Matt nodded at the tea. "Drink that." He left the cellar leaving Nick alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday had been a very, very long day in the Police House in Aidensfield. Just after what would have been lunchtime had anyone been eating lunch, Gina was making tea in the kitchen. Kate was in the office on the phone. She came back in looking exhausted.

"Nick's mum?"

"My Aunt Eileen. She's with Nick's Mum at the minute. Nick's mum, Ruby, well, she's had an operation you see and isn't fit to travel right now. But my Aunt Eileen is with her. I just have to keep them informed. Like I've anything to tell them." She paused then took the tea Gina offered her.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep Kate?" Gina said anxiously. "Honestly you look exhausted."

"I might, later." She sat down at the kitchen table. "How can he just vanish off the face of the earth Gina? I know they've been checking old mine shafts. Well that would make sense wouldn't it? Explain how he has just vanished?"

"There could be a lot of other reasons Kate," Gina said quietly sitting opposite her and taking her hand.

"I can't think of anything can you? Did Phil say anything when he was with you?"

"Too exhausted to put a sentence together," admitted Gina. "We just fed him and let him sleep then he was off out again."

"I wish they would at least let me out there and help look for him."

"Better you're here Kate. Where they know where you are if they want you."

"Oh God Gina if I don't get him back…."

"No Kate. We are a long way from that stage. The village is out looking for him, all the bobbies….Come on love. You really need to try and sleep. Stay strong for him."

* * *

Leaning against his car on the moors Oscar Blaketon was conferring with Inspector Woodley. "The mine shafts that were checked were clear Sir."

"Thank God for small mercies." The Inspector's expression was grave. " Of course that still leaves us in the position of not knowing exactly what has happened." He sighed. "Well we're widening the search now. I will be extremely concerned if we have nothing before nightfall. Its going to get very cold again tonight."

"I just don't understand. How can he just disappear like this?"

Woodley looked at his Sergeant in sympathy. "We have to have some hope Sergeant. We've found no evidence of harm coming to PC Rowan."

Blaketon looked grim. "If he's lying out here injured, and he's somehow survived this far, he's not going to survive another night out here. We're running out of time Sir."

* * *

Phil came back to the pub that evening. Gina said to him gently, "Now come on. Be sensible. Hot bath, hot food. You are going to drop at this rate."

"Same for all the lads," Phil spoke hollowly. "Gina, I don't think we're going to find him. I mean we might but I think it will be too –" he didn't finish the sentence.

"Oh God ." Gina spoke softly. "Poor Kate. Hold me Phil."

George Ward watching them, swallowed This was going to hit the village hard. He looked at Claude Greengrass leaning against the bar. "Come on Claude. Think on. You know these moors like the back of your hand."

"And I've searched the back of me hand." This was true. Claude to give him credit had been out helping the search teams. "Look, me and bobbies well we don't go together you see. But I'd not wish harm on young Rowan. I mean, for a bobby he ain't too bad. Too bloody sharp for his own good mind." He paused. "That might be it, o'course."

"What?"

"Well happen he saw summat, poked his nose in and –"

"Don't Claude. Don't say it out loud." George shook his head. "By, this is a bad do."

* * *

Oscar Blaketon was sitting with Kate in the Police House.

"We are widening the search Kate. Checking out all the remote farms. You just never know."

Kate looked back at him. The fact he'd stopped addressing her as "Dr Rowan" and was using her first name told her everything. "It isn't looking good now is it?"she asked him.

He did not, could not, answer.

"Oh God." She looked down at her hands. "What am I going to do without him? " She stared at Sergeant Blaketon her eyes full of anguish.

Oscar Blaketon swallowed hard. "I'll do all I can. All I can to bring him home to you.

"I know you will. You are doing all you can. And more." She wiped her eyes. "I just wish I knew what had happened. That he didn't suffer. You know?"

"With the extra search teams hopefully we'll get an answer. And – Kate – I wouldn't give up hope just yet. We've found nowt. We still have to have some hope."

"I'll always have hope until I know for sure." She looked at Blaketon and then spoke quietly. "But I need to know- whatever has happened – I need to know because I can't accept it until I do."

The Sergeant looked at her. "I'll do all I can – we all will – to find him for you," he told her. "And if its – not good – and someone is responsible for that – we'll do all we can to get justice for you and for Nick."

* * *

Nick spent another uncomfortable night in the cellar. He was a bit warmer but dozed fitfully. He was glad when dawn began to break on Wednesday morning and fingers of light began to creep through the grating. Nick wearily leaned against the wall watching the light coming through the bars until he was distracted by the cellar door opening.

Jimmy came down did not speak just put down a bowl of porridge and a mug of tea. He turned to walk away and as he did so the porridge bowl hit the wall above his head. He swung round his face ugly with temper but then got control of himself. Leaning down he picked up the mug of tea and said to Nick, "You'll do without today."

When he reappeared out of the cellar with the tea Matt raised an eyebrow. "What's that about?"

"He chucked the porridge at me head."

The other men started laughing. But Jimmy was angry. "He can go without today. No tea, no food. Why are we feeding him anyway? A few days of nothing'll bring him to heel all right."

"Ah away with you," Matt said lazily. "He didn't get you with it did he?"

"Be fair Matt," Tony said. "Wasn't your head he was aiming at was it?"

"Aye all right. Point taken. Although," Matt narrowed his eyes, looking at Jimmy. "I'm surprised. He's been pretty quiet so far. Not been winding him up have you?"

Before Jimmy could reply they were interrupted. Colin had ambled outside wanting a cigarette. Then he froze. Bumping up the narrow track to the farm was a police van. He shot inside. "Police van Matt."

The men jumped up nervously. Matt said, "Right calm down. One van means they don't know what's going down here. So. Jimmy, Tony. Get the guns and the maps up into the loft. Move it. Then get your tools out and look like what you're meant to be doing. Renovating this hole."

"Our man in the cellar?"

"Won't hear a thing with that thick heavy door. Move the dresser across the door again to hide the door."

So by the time the constable arrived at the door and Matt strolled out to greet him all he could see behind Matt was three men apparently stripping out the old kitchen

"Good morning," the constable said politely.

"Hallo there. John Macintyre – these are my boys behind me here. Just bought the place and it needs a bit of a facelift as you can see."

The constable smiled. "Yes, its been empty for some years. I didn't know it had been sold?"

"Aye, came up at auction and I've been looking for somewhere as a bit of an investment. Holiday cottage that sort of thing."

"Right. Well, good to see it being put back into use. Now, the thing is sir, we've a young PC who's gone missing. No sign of him at all. And we're trying not to leave any stone unturned as it were. So we're checking remote outbuildings that sort of thing."

"Well, Ah've not seen anything you knaw?" Matt rubbed his ear. "But feel free to look in the barn over there?"

"I will do, sir. You don't need to come with me I can see you're busy."

Matt pretended to go back to the others but he was watching the constable walk toward the barn. Should be okay. No sign of Nick Rowan in there!

The Constable examined the barn which was empty barring the Land Rover and some bales of hay. He glanced cursorily into the Land Rover. Stopped. Looked again to be sure. Took a deep breath. Mustn't give anything away.

He went back out into the farm yard and met Matt. "Well all's fine there, sir. Sorry to bother you."

"Ah, that's fine. You've a job to do."

The Constable got in the van and drove away. Matt walked back into the kitchen grinning broadly. "Put those tools away boys. Its all fine. Routine check, he found nothing."

* * *

But away from the farm and out of sight the Constable was radio-ing in to base.

"The old farm what used to be the Rylands place. Aye that's right. Land Rover in the barn. Aye that's right. No, I know what I saw. All right. On way."

Putting the van into gear he set off back to his local station.

* * *

Later that morning Jimmy went down to Nick taking advantage of the fact Matt was in the barn with the others fine tuning some arrangements for the job on Friday. Nick watched Jimmy warily as he stood leaning against the opposite wall surveying Nick thoughtfully.

"Got nothing for you," Jimmy said. "You're on rations after your bit of temper this morning." He cleared his throat. "Not up to much your colleagues are they?"

Nick glanced sharply at him.

"Aye. Here, they were this morning. Just one chap. Bit slow, I thought. Saw what we wanted him to see, a gang of blokes bought an old ruin and doing it up. Asked to check our barn. Yeah, no bother. And then off he went. Not a clue you were down here at all."

Nick swallowed and turned his head away.

"So near, so far eh?" Jimmy grinned. "Ah well. See you later. And no more chucking things around all right?"

He left and Nick wearily closed his eyes thinking his chance of rescue had gone. So close…. He pulled at the chain on his wrist. It didn't budge. He didn't care. Fighting it gave him something to focus on. Before long the right wrist was just as much of a mess as the left had been.


	5. Chapter 5

Late on Wednesday evening, at about eight o'clock, Matt came down to the cellar with Colin. He carefully put on the lamp and looked over at Nick. "Ah've brought you some tea," he said. Then paused. "Look at that wrist, just as bad as the other one now. Idiot." He crouched down in front of Nick. "You're just making this hard for yourself – why? All you have to do is sit it out."

Nick didn't reply. Matt sighed and looked at Colin, saying, "Go and get the first aid and some hot water." Looking back at Nick he said, "I'll bandage it for you but the chain will have to go back on."

"Leave me alone."

"Look come on. We've offered you food, we've tried to keep you warm. We didn't want to bring you here, we had to, you're the one who seems intent on making it as hard as possible for yourself."

"Yeah? You want to have a word with your mate about that. Seemed to enjoy telling me someone was up here today looking for me."

Matt groaned. Jimmy had been stirring it no doubt. "He's just got a big mouth is all."

"Who was here?"

"Just a copper on his own making routine enquiries, he looked around, looked in the barn, that was it." Matt looked round as Colin came back. "Lets sort this wrist out shall we?"

"I said leave me alone!"

"Don't be stupid, come on." Matt slipped off the chain and began to bathe Nick's wrist. Nick suddenly lunged at him. Matt had been crouching down and was knocked back onto his backside. But Colin provided ample reinforcement. Nick was unsteady as he got to his feet and Colin landed a fist hard into Nick's stomach. As Nick doubled over, Matt was up and punched him hard in the face. He went down stunned.

For punishment Matt booted him hard in the stomach and as Nick gasped and doubled up with the pain they hauled him back onto the mattress.

"For Christ sake," Matt snapped. "We told you. Behave yourself an' you'll walk out of here. You're just making it hard for yourself!" He hissed at Colin. "Get one of the others down here. And rope, plenty of it."

Turning back to Nick he said, "You need a lesson. We've tried to be reasonable with you."

Nick was feeling a bit dazed and was unable to defend himself as Colin and Jimmy came back. They tied his arms behind his back and Matt tied Nick's ankles and knees together. They pulled Nick onto his side then Matt threw the blankets over him.

"Right. We'll be back in the morning. See if you've learnt any manners."

Nick lay miserably in the darkness, his stomach hurting from the kick and his head ringing. He really hadn't done himself any favours he thought but he didn't care. He just couldn't sit down here and not even try fighting for himself could he?

It was Thursday tomorrow. He had to stop them somehow. How?

That night was probably the lowest point as Nick lay, tied hand and foot, hardly able to see any way out of this.

* * *

If only he had known what had been happening in the duty room at Ashfordly that day Nick would have had more hope.

Blaketon looked round his weary battered troops at the afternoon briefing. They were exhausted and maybe this news would just give them the little fillip they needed to keep going. He looked across at Inspector Woodley.

"We may have had a small breakthrough. How significant we don't know." Woodley cleared his throat. "As you know, we have widened the search for Nick Rowan beyond our immediate area. A Constable from Whitby was checking outlying farms and went to a place called Rylands Farm. He believed the place empty, derelict. However a group of men were in occupation of the farmhouse, and one of 'em told PC Nairn the place had been bought and was being renovated. Any road, PC Nairn took himself over to the neighbouring barn to check it over. There was a Land Rover in there and he glanced in and he saw – he is convinced he saw – a police officer's belt with truncheon in the back of the Rover."

There was a murmuring and general shifting of feet. Blaketon held up a hand. "We have to be cautious about this. There may be an explanation. We just don't know. Whitby are checking to see if the property has been sold recently."

"Can't we just go up there anyway Sarge?" Phil Bellamy asked.

"Not yet. We need to do some more checking, get a warrant issued for a thorough search. For now we need to keep this quiet, " Woodley said.

"And at the moment," Blaketon said, "We need to keep this to these four walls."

"Not even tell Kate Rowan Sarge?" Alf was shocked.

"We can't raise false hope, Alf," Oscar pointed out. "Tom Nairn may have been mistaken. Or he's right in what he thinks he saw, but its nothing to do with Nick. We have to be careful. If there is no sale on that property and he's been told a pack of lies that will put doubt there and we will go up with a warrant and turn the place over. But we have to wait."

"If we wait, and Nick is there, he might need help now Sarge," Phil said not realising the truth of his words.

"Aye I know lad." Blaketon sighed. "It's a tough one. Believe me I want to go storming over there meself. But we do need to wait this one out could do more harm than good if we go storming in on the back of what Nairn thinks he saw."

Alf looked round the other lads. "Sarge is right, lads," he said quietly.

"So what happens now?" someone asked.

"We wait to hear from Whitby. The minute they say we're going up there," said Woodley, "we go over to them and then we all go up to the farm. We take dogs and a firearms officer with us as well. No chances."

Phil sank down into a chair. Blaketon looked at him. "Come on lad. I know this is tough. But we're doing this for Nick's sake. Remember that?"

"If he is up there, at this farm," Alf said with furrowed brow, "How – why -?"

"Hopefully," said Oscar, "if Nick is at that farm, he will be able to give us the answers himself."

* * *

That was a tough day waiting it out. Phil went back to the pub for something to eat and of course Gina said, "Anything?"

"Look Gina don't take this the wrong way right? Don't say owt but there might be. Only thing is we've been told not to talk about it. Least of all not to Kate."

Her eyes widened. "Oh God – not –"

"No! I mean, no we don't know he definitely is. Just- Gina, I can't talk about it. I'm sorry luv. Kate mustn't know anything Gina."

"All right. I won't ask any more. But the minute you can say anything –"

"You'll know. I promise."

* * *

Six o'clock Wednesday evening. Blaketon sat in his office with Woodley. The phone rang he picked it up and passed it to Woodley. Woodley spoke in sharp clipped tones. He put down the phone. Looking at Blaketon he said, "We're on."

"Sir?"

"Farm was left to a relative in Australia. Its never been sold to anyone."

"So?"

"Full search at early light tomorrow. Whitby have had someone keeping an eye on the place all day. No one has left but there's not much sign of any renovation work going on either!"

"Can we not go up there tonight?"

"Early light. Best that way. Surveillance will stay on tonight to make sure there's no movement. We need all the lads at Whitby by say six o'clock tomorrow morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate lay listlessly in bed that Thursday morning. She had gone to bed but she had known she wouldn't sleep. Gina was keeping her company, she was in the guest room. Taking care not to disturb her, Kate got up at five and went downstairs.

Making herself a cup of tea she sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.

Nick had been missing since Monday night. She had to face up to the terrifying realisation that as each night went on it was less likely he would be coming back to her.

She looked up as she heard a car pull up outside. She felt her stomach lurch and could not move to answer the door in response to the knock. She called hoarsely, "Come in."

"Dr Rowan." It was Blaketon looked aged and grey with tiredness.

"Any news?"

"I don't know. We've had a lead but we don't know what it is or what it means yet." He sat down opposite her at the table and gave her a short succinct summary of events of yesterday.

"So you're going to raid this farm?"

"Dr Rowan, you have to understand, this may have no bearing on Nick's disappearance."

"I know Sergeant." She looked steadily back at him. "But I can hope. Its all I have."

* * *

As the daylight began to break Matt and Jimmy came back to the cellar. They surveyed Nick who was very stiff and cold with agonizing cramp.

"Had enough?" Matt asked him.

"Go to hell."

"Christ you're stubborn," Matt said. "You can have a warm drink and something to eat if you behave yourself. How about it?"

Suddenly the cellar door at the top of the stairs banged open. Nick and the two men jumped. It was Tony.

"Up here now!" he snapped at his two colleagues.

Startled they left Nick and went back up to the kitchen. The other men were in the yard. And approaching visible at a distance, a procession of police vehicles.

Matt whitened. "Too late ter run. Jimmy, guns, maps all of it in the cellar. Tony, help him. Our friend's still trussed up – but gag him as well. Then back up here. You're ripping out a kitchen. Get to it. Colin with me."

"Boss."

Nick lay helplessly as the cellar door bounced open again and Jimmy and Tony pretty well fell down the steps with holdalls containing guns, maps, plans. They were definitely unnerved. Nick wondered anxiously what was going on. Then they came over to him. "No messing, no time," Jimmy said. Kneeling behind him Jimmy suddenly brutally grabbed Nick's nose and held it while with his other arm holding Nick's head in a vice like grip. And as Nick opened his mouth to breathe Tony forced in some cloth and tied it into place. Jimmy put a scarf over Nick's eyes. Lying on his side, now completely panic stricken Nick heard them leave the cellar. What were they doing? Were they leaving him here, abandoning him here? Why? Who would find him? He began fighting trying to free himself.

Jimmy and Tony just got back up into the kitchen in time to lock the cellar door and force the dresser back to hide the door.

Outside Matt watched as a police sergeant and an inspector left the first car bearing an official looking document.

"Sergeant Blaketon, Inspector Woodley. Here sir, we have a warrant to search these premises. All in order, sir."

Matt barely glanced at it. "On what grounds?"

"Can we see the Land Rover sir?"

Matt felt his heart shift. The Constable who had been had seen something. But what for God's sake?

Other constables were now entering the house. Jimmy and Tony were asked to go into the yard. Matt with the Sergeant and Inspector accompanied by Phil Bellamy and Alf Ventress who were grim faced and tense, went into the barn.

"If you could open the vehicle, sir, "Blaketon said.

Matt with trembling hands opened the rear of the Land Rover and saw instantly what had been spotted yesterday. Nick Rowan's police issue belt with truncheon still attached. It had been flung there and not moved or hidden.

Phil Bellamy stepped forward and picked it up. He looked at the truncheon. "NR scratched on it sarge," he said in a voice taut with anger. "Its Nick's all right."

"Nick Rowan." Blaketon looked at the belt and then the man in front of him. "As in Police Constable Nick Rowan. Missing since Monday evening, sir."

"Ah don't know anything about this." Matt was sweating.

"Sarge." A constable appeared in the barn doorway. "Sir, in the upstairs bedroom." He was carrying a police issue greatcoat and police jacket. He showed Blaketon and the Inspector the items. "The epaulettes Sarge."

"466," Inspector Woodley said slowly as the other police officers paled visibly. Phil thought he was going to be sick. Its over, he thought, he's dead. "466, PC Nick Rowan," Woodley went on. "Well, sir?"

Matt knew it was over.

"Cellar. He's alive. Not hurt."

There was a concerted rush by the police to the house. Matt was arrested and lined up in the yard with the other men, too angry to look at each other.

Nick heard the cellar door bang open and heavy boots thudding into the cellar. He began kicking out, unable to see and having no idea of what was happening.

"Its all right lad, its all right," a very familiar voice said. "Its me Sergeant Blaketon. Hold still lad and we'll sort you out. Easy now." As Nick, stunned, now lay still Blaketon and Phil got to him and in seconds had the gag out of his mouth and the blindfold removed. Shocked, Nick looked up to see his sergeant and two close colleagues Alf and Phil standing over him.

"Nick bloody hell. Are you all right?" Phil took in the bandaging on Nick's wrists,the dressing on the side of his head.

"Yeah – yeah I think so."

"Here lets get these ropes off." Looking behind him Oscar could see the contents of the holdalls being pulled out by the other police officers. What in the name of God had Nick stumbled into?

The ropes were removed and they got Nick sitting up. "How the hell did you find me?" he asked. "I know someone was here yesterday they told me."

"Aye. Tom Nairn - deserves a bloody medal. He came out on a routine check and saw your belt and truncheon in a Land Rover outside. Kept calm, got back to the nick and reported it in." Blaketon took a deep breath. "He was given some cock and bull story about this farm having been sold and that they were here to renovate it like, but we checked that and there was no record of sale – the old lady who lived here left it to her nephew when she died and he lives in Australia and has done nothing with it. So we got a warrant and came here to find out what's what."

Nick shook his head. "I was going home Monday night. Van got a puncture by the railway bridge on the Ashfordly road. I stopped to mend it then I saw lights in the woods by the line. So I decided to radio it in. Didn't get that far did I? Hit over the head with a rifle butt and slung in a Land Rover then hauled up here – which is were by the way?"

"The old Rylands farm just outside Whitby," said Inspector Woodley.

Nick nodded. "They just told me when they'd done the job they were planning to do they would let me go. They didn't want anyone being interested in the railway you see so didn't want me reporting in anything going on down there. I think they were planning to rob a train."

"All here down to a tee." Inspector Woodley was waving a piece of paper recovered from one of the holdalls. "The late mail train carrying a quantity of used bank notes to be precise."

The police officers looked at each other silently then Blaketon got back to the matter in hand.

"First things first, lad. Hospital for you."

"No. Not badly hurt. I want to go home. Kate." Nick stopped. Then, "I need to get back to her." He looked dully at Blaketon. "How is she?"

"We've – we've looked after her Nick, but – well, -"

"Sarge?"

"Its been tough Nick," said Phil the strain showing on his face an indication of what Kate had gone through. "We didn't know where to look. Your van turned up at the old quarry workings but no sign of you."

Nick shook his head confused. "They must have moved it up there."

"Aye to throw us off the scent most like." Blaketon looked quietly at Nick. "Given you a hard time haven't they?"

"I'm all right," Nick said weakly. "I- I'd just like to get out of here Sarge."

"Take your time, " Woodley said gently. "We'll help you."

"Can you stand up?" Blaketon asked. "That's it. How's that?"

Nick was horribly ashamed to admit it but his legs felt decidedly shaky and he did not object to being helped out of the cellar. Out of the dingy kitchen and into the farm yard. He breathed in the sweet fresh air and watched his captors being loaded into a waiting police van.

"You all right lad?" Alf Ventress watched him keenly.

"Yeah. Yeah, fine Alf. Just – well, glad to be out of there you know?" Nick looked pleadingly at Oscar Blaketon. "Come on Sarge. No hospitals. Not badly hurt and I want to be at home. With Kate. Does she – does she know I'm safe by the way?"

Blaketon nodded. "She will do. There's a call being made." He paused. "All right lad. Let's take you home."


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was waiting by the gate of the Police House having been forewarned Sergeant Blaketon was driving Nick home.

He got out of Oscar Blaketon's car and momentarily she took it in, the cuts, bruises and his clear exhaustion. And then she flew into his arms half sobbing.

"Hey come on, come on I'm okay."

"I thought I'd lost you-"

"I know, I'm sorry, if I could have got out of there I would have."

"Don't you dare apologise Nick Rowan." She stepped back looking closely at him. "You look terrible."

"I'm all right, I promise." He paused, looking at her. "You don't look all that great yourself." He stroked her hair gently.

"Its fine its just been -" she stopped. "It doesn't matter, its over."

Phil Bellamy was also in Blaketon's car and he and his Sergeant quietly stood by giving Kate and Nick some privacy. Now Phil stepped forward. "Come on," he said to Nick, "lets get you in the house. Think the Sarge wants a word with your missus."

Nick looked momentarily puzzled but followed Phil into the police house. Kate looked at Oscar. "He's had a hard time I think," Blaketon said. "He's not said much but, well, you can see for yourself."

She nodded. "I'll look after him. Sergeant Blaketon? I can never thank you enough for all you've done these last few days. You and the others."

"Its what we do," he said gently. "Look out for each other." He turned to the car then turned back to her. "I wouldn't want you passing this on Dr Rowan but I think a bit of that lad. I'm right glad he's back safe."

She smiled. "Thank you." She didn't need to say any more.

* * *

When Kate went into the police house Nick was sitting wearily at the kitchen table looking exhausted. Phil put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave you to it now mate," he said. "Take care all right?"

"Thanks Phil." Kate let him out the door and turned to Nick, crouching down in front of him. "What would you like first?" she asked. "Bath, and patch you up or eat first?"

"Bath. I – I'm filthy Kate."

"Come on."

The bath was comforting and desperately needed. Nick lay back in the hot water and closed his eyes, easing the bruised muscles. Kate came into the bathroom and silently looked down at him noting the bruising over his stomach. Kneeling by the side of the bath she traced it gently. "How did you get this?"

He spoke briefly, "Got kicked in the belly."

"Oh Nick." She stroked his hair. "They tried so hard to find you. They looked everywhere."

"No one's fault Kate. They could never have found me up at that farmhouse except just by that piece of luck."

She paused then asked, "How bad was it?"

"There were moments." He shrugged. "I did think I wouldn't get out of there. I'm sorry Kate."

"What on earth for?"

"You must have been through hell."

"And you haven't?" she asked him softly.

He closed his eyes wearily. She gave him a light kiss. "Come on, no falling asleep in the bath. Jump into bed and have some toast and soup and I'll patch your head and wrists up."

Nick could hardly keep his eyes open long enough to eat something and let Kate patch him up. "I can't seem to stay awake," he said.

"Exhaustion. Sleep is the best thing," she said gently. "You get your head down now and you'll feel so much better when you wake up."

Kate sat with him for some time as he slept just watching him hardly able to believe he had come back to her.

* * *

Some three hours later he was still sleeping. She was still sat with him half dozing herself when she was suddenly roused by a banging on the front door. She hastened to answer it before Nick was disturbed.

It was Oscar Blaketon. "I, well I and the lads, we just wanted to see how he was Kate," he said. "I suppose I could have telephoned but. –"

"Come in. He's asleep at the moment. I suppose I could wake him –"

"No, no leave the lad be." Blaketon watched as Kate put the kettle to boil. "How is he?"

"Exhausted. I just managed to keep him awake long enough to eat and have a bath." She sighed and passed him a mug of tea. ""He's got cuts and bruises especially over his stomach. I asked him how he got it - he was kicked apparently."

Blaketon winced. "They'll pay for this."

Kate nodded. She sat down at the kitchen table with her cup of tea and then suddenly burst into tears.

Oscar Blaketon who found emotion a rather difficult animal to deal with nevertheless sat down at the table and put his hand over Kate's. "Aye, I know," he said gruffly, "its been a tough few days."

She smiled at him through her tears then, "Tell me. Did you ever think he wouldn't come home?"

Oscar looked down at the table then, "There were times. When it seemed he'd just vanished off the face of the earth. And the longer it went on." He stopped and cleared his throat. "But he has come home, Dr Rowan. We've got him back."

* * *

After Oscar left Kate went back upstairs. Nick was still sleeping. She smiled and sat down by the bed. As she did so Nick stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hallo," he said.

"Hallo yourself. How are you feeling?"

Nick sat up carefully wincing. "Like I've gone ten rounds! But I'm okay."

"Oscar Blaketon was here a little while ago just to see how you were. He'll come back later with someone from CID to get your statement."

Nick nodded. He put up a hand and traced his finger down her face.

"God Kate I wondered if I'd ever do this again.."

"Hush. I know. I know." She swallowed back tears. "Its been ….tough. But we've done it, we've come through it. It'll all be okay. I know it will. Now you're home and safe."


End file.
